


Welcome Home

by KJ_EARLEY



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Kinktober Day One- Deepthroating





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is bad

I have been waiting for over an hour for Harry to get home from work he is running late yet again. We were meant to have a nice romantic dinner but now I think I will tease him. 

Stripping down to nothing and sitting in front of the fireplace where Harry will floo in and just slowly work myself so I will be hard by the time he gets home. 

It has only been a few minutes since I sat down and I can see the tell-tail signs of someone flooing in. I am not worried that it will be anyone else because no one else can floo into this room. I am starting to get nervous though I have never done anything like this before.

Once Harry is in the room he doesn’t take long to notice me.

“Hello, my lovely husband. What a nice sight to see.”

I give him a shy smile and stop my hand from moving. Taking one look at Harry I can see that he is hard. So all my plans fly out the window and I get to my knees and crawl over to him.

Looking up at him I slowly kiss over his hard length before I pull down his zip and take him out of his pants. 

He grabs my hair and pulls my head back, “I want you to take me all the down your throat till I cum.”

I move my mouth close to his red tip and give it little cat licks before I take it into my mouth and slowly make my way down the whole length.

Harry is not small but I love the feel of it in my mouth. One I have the whole thing in and I can feel him down my throat. He starts to fuck my mouth.

“Fuck Newt I love when you deep-throat me. I love seeing you take me all in.”

He keeps fucking my mouth till he cums down my throat and it is only my hands holding him up.

“Give me a few minutes and I will return the favour.”


End file.
